1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop holder of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a desktop holder having a function of charging a battery pack built in the portable terminal and an external memory function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal represented by a cellular phone has to be charged regularly in order to operate with a battery pack as its power source. A desktop holder for a portable terminal having a function of charging the battery pack is sold in sets with a portable terminal or sold separately.
Portable terminal units require high value-added quality and high functionality to inevitably invite an increase in memory capacity. For increasing the memory capacity, there are a method of increasing the capacity of an internal memory and a method of using an external memory. In a case of a portable terminal which requires reduction in size and weight, expansion of the capacity of the internal memory is restricted. Therefore, installation of a memory card, as an external memory, which is detachable from a main body is becoming the mainstream in this field. A memory card is a card-type storage device using a flash memory whose representative is an MMC (multi media card), an SD memory card, or a memory stick.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2003-283610 (hereinafter, referred to as Article 1) discloses a battery charge adaptor having a function of charging a battery pack built in a cellular phone and an external memory function. The battery charge adaptor disclosed in Article 1 includes an adaptor having a plug to be inserted into a socket of a commercial power source and a light emitting element, a connector to be connected to an external connection terminal of the cellular phone, and a connecting means which electrically connects the adaptor and the connector.
The adaptor includes an AC/DC converter which converts AC voltage from the commercial power source into DC voltage for charge and supplies the obtained voltage to the cellular phone through the connector and the connecting means to charge the battery pack, a charge monitoring means which monitors whether charge of the battery pack has been completed or not, a storage means as an external storage, and a control means which transfers storage data including at least data of a telephone book from an internal memory of the cellular phone to make the storage means store it upon detecting the completion of the charge by the charge monitoring means, and notifies the data transferring state by the light emitting element.
Also described are a structure which enables a switch provided on a battery charge adaptor to set whether or not data should be transferred from the internal memory of the cellular phone to the storage means at the time of completion of battery charge and a structure which enables, at completion of battery charge, setting which one to perform, of the data transfer from the internal memory of the cellular phone to the storage means and the inverse data transfer from the storage means to the internal memory or setting to perform none of them.
According to the battery charge adaptor recited in Article 1, the storage data including the telephone book data stored in the internal memory of the cellular phone can be automatically stored in the storage means built in the battery charge adaptor at the completion of battery charge of the battery pack of the cellular phone and conversely, the storage data held in the battery charge adaptor can be automatically transferred to the internal memory of the cellular phone.
The storage means built in the battery charge adaptor, however, is not detachable and cannot transfer data to other units than the cellular phone. Therefore, the data stored in the external memory cannot be used in a personal computer and other kinds of portable terminals, that is, the data cannot be shared.
Furthermore, it is impossible to perform, for example, such access control of storing in the external memory only the data selected by a user among the data stored in the internal memory according to key operation. Though a memory card attachable portable terminal could solve the problem, it would require enough space to install a memory card in the portable terminal, which prevents downsizing and weight-saving to invite as much increase in power consumption of the portable terminal as the amount of the power consumption of the memory card.